Tonight's the Night
Tonight's the Night - jest to piosenka gatunku hip-hop i pop znajdująca się na ścieżce dźwiękowej o nazwie Let It Shine. Piosenka ta wystąpiła na pierwszym pojedynku raperów - Bling kontra Da Boss oraz Cyrus. Tekst The party's gone wild Tonight's the night This club is on fire Put up your lights The party's gone wild Tonight's the night This club is on fire Put up your lights They call you the bling But your jewels look spoiled Your platinum chains Look like aluminum foil Hats to small Cuz your heads to big Hair under your under your arms Like a real big wig Stop, quit Bling retire Your breath so bad That your face needs a shower Marathon wash Two or three hours The roof of your mouth Your mouth is on fire It's about to go down It's about to go down Put your hands in the air It's about to go down They call you the boss But you have no wealth No employees You should fire yourself And your pants so tight That you can barely move Your a bum that says I'll rap for food Your an actor dude With an attitude I'm the street's theme song You're an interlude Gonna put you on a plate Watch you get chewed They should call you a ghost The way you get booed! The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights (Let's go, let's go) The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights(Light's up, light's up) Anything you can do I can do better Bring it when you want to I'm ready whenever Show me what you got I'll show you what I got Will you rise or fall? The winner takes all! (Dancebreak) I know I'm ready and able But still a kid bussin all of these tables I can show I got what it takes But I already used my fifteen minute break I'm, working for minimum wage When I should be up on the stage Feel like I'm in the cage, I need to turn the page Cuz the other guy's a fake, I leave the crowd amazed The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights (Let's go, let's go) The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights(Light's up, light's up) I'm bling like my watch So let's get it tockin Your clothes full of holes Like your granny's ripped stockings Your style is old Not a good look Watch the boss get burnt Like the food she cooks Bling I think you need a shower I hear you scream But your odors much louder No That's the sound of victory Now do your day job And get my car for me The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights (Let's go, let's go) The party's gone wild Tonight's the night (C'mon, c'mon) This club is on fire Put up your lights(Light's up, light's up) Kategoria:piosenki